


July 10, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Boxers, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One smile formed on Supergirl's face the minute a creature scratched Amos.





	July 10, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

One smile formed on Supergirl's face the minute a creature scratched Amos and revealed his boxers before the latter blushed with wide eyes.

THE END


End file.
